<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black-inked star by switmikan74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644032">black-inked star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74'>switmikan74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark! Akaashi, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulative Akaashi, Oblivious Bokuto, Original set up of Fukurodani team does not exist in this AU, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Stalker Akaashi, Stalking, Why Did I Write This?, i do not promote stalking tho, i guess, on the basis of Akaashi thinking he could control Bokuto and yes that is manga canon, sad bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi loves Bokuto a little too much and he would do anything to be with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (if you really really squint), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (if you squint)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black-inked star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akaashi is Bokuto’s stalker and they develop over-dependency on one another.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which, even in high school, Bokuto did not receive the support he deserves but still continues to love volleyball and Akaashi desperately wanted to be part of Bokuto’s life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>There it is. The same unnerving feeling of being watched. Bokuto discretely slides a glance to no particular direction but only sees a sea of people in the hallway, chattering and minding their own business.</p><p>It has been a familiar feeling. He has been experiencing it for years. It is simply an intricated routine to his otherwise ordinary day. But it does not mean that he has to love it.</p><p>“Bro, what’s the matter?” Kuroo asks, raising a brow and lifting the sofa a little bit higher in reminder. Bokuto would scratch the back of his head if his hands were free but he only shrugs, “It’s just <em>that</em> again.”</p><p>“Are you still going on about that?” Bokuto could not fault Kuroo for being skeptical. They had both try to capture whoever they thought was watching him but they keep on coming empty-handed. There was one time that they thought they were successful in restraining the ‘peeper’ but it only turns out to be a pretty boy who was jogging through his usual route.</p><p>“Yeah. I felt it again, you know.” Bokuto leans, trying to whisper in the crowded hallway, “I think they’re here.”</p><p>“It’s just your wild imagination again. Maybe you think you’re being stared at when in fact, they’re actually trying to stare at me.” Kuroo gestures to himself, enunciating his implication with a wriggle of his brows. Bokuto whines, shaking his head and almost dropping the couch by his sudden movement.</p><p>“Bo! What the hell? Stop making us drop this. Kenma is going to kill me if he finds out we almost drop his new purchased couch!”</p><p>“He will not. But listen to me!” The couch skids to the ground as Bokuto throws his hands up, yowling when it hit his left foot. Kuroo sighs, muttering to himself and putting his raised side to the ground as gently as possible. He will elaborate explicitly that this is the side he was holding. Kenma might not actually kill him physically but he has ways of destroying him internally.</p><p>“It has stopped for like six months but it’s back again! I’m telling you, it’s not just my imagination.”</p><p>“Bo, if you had a stalker, wouldn’t that person already tried to enter your room? Not just watch you? We rechecked everything in your house and our room here but there was never a sign of actually getting near you.” Kuroo was right. There were no break-ins and his stuffs were never stolen. It’s just he always felt like he was being watched. And it’s frustrating because nobody understands it.</p><p>Bokuto sighs, feeling tired, “Well… yeah… I mean..”</p><p>“Just help me to the third floor.” Kuroo says, “The fucking system mixed my room assignment but I’m glad that it was with Kenma. I hope you get along with your new roommate, Bo.”</p><p>They trudge to Kuroo’s dorm room in giggling chatters, the previous concern overshadowed by Kuroo’s incessant complains about the management’s carelessness and his contradictory praises for being roomed with his boyfriend. The amount of sexual imaginations Kuroo has thrown in-between makes Bokuto woe his singleness.</p><p>He bids Kenma and Kuroo farewell after setting the last piece of furniture Kuroo was tasked to get. The dorm head has informed him that his new roommate was going to arrive past noon and it’s already quarter to 1.</p><p>When he gets to his room, the door was fully open and there are boxes sitting outside. Bokuto rushes in to greet his new lodging partner only to stop in his track, tongue caught in his throat.</p><p>“So pretty!”</p><p>The stranger startles from his aimless observation of the room in the middle, melted seafoam reflecting the afternoon sun in a way that makes Bokuto thinks of the sea at night.</p><p>“Pardon?” Bokuto blushes when he realizes what he has done. He sheepishly offers a grin, “I mean hey, welcome! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. You can call me whatever you like!”</p><p>The raven is silent for a minute in contemplation. Bokuto strains his ears when he sees the raven moving his lips but fails to hear what he had muttered. Before he could fill in the gap, the young adult smiles softly, “Bokuto-san. Can I call you that?”</p><p>“Eh! That’s too formal thought.” He isn’t one for rigid formalities but looking at the other, he’s probably from a very traditional family.</p><p>“That’s okay.” The pretty raven says, “I like the sound of it. I’ll try practicing informal ones if that makes you comfortable.”</p><p>Bokuto nods before realizing that he still has no name for the pretty face. Unabashedly, as was his nature, he asks, “What’s your name, roommate?”</p><p>“Oh. I apologize for my rude behavior.” His roommate bows in a perfect angle and he fusses, “It’s okay! I just want to know my roommate. Can’t keep calling you pretty boy in my head.”</p><p>He laughs at the end. The tips of his roommate’s ears redden at his declaration and he curses himself at his careless tirade.</p><p>“I mean! I…” Oh, fuck it. “Yeah. You’re really pretty. Can’t fault me in thinking that.”</p><p>“I’m Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi says after receiving a wink from Bokuto, his face redder than the sweater he wore. It’s fascinating how he did not stutter even with the secondhand embarrassment Bokuto is sure he is feeling.</p><p>“And thank you?” Akaashi shuffles, a foot toeing the ground, “It’s the first time someone calls me pretty.”</p><p>“What?” Bokuto is aghast because there is no way that he’s the only one to notice how beautiful the raven is. And it’s the first meeting to boot! How did other people manage to be around such beauty everyday? Bokuto is quick to dismiss their distance, hands landing on slender shoulders, “I bet they can’t say it to you because they’re intimidated by your beauty!”</p><p>Akaashi blinks, eyes going to the hands that had captured him and to the face of the owner of those hands.</p><p>“You’re quite peculiar, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi chuckles a second later, “That’s so endearing.”</p><p>Did <em>he</em> just flirt back?</p><p>Bokuto bounces, “That’s me! Endearing and sweet!”</p><p>“And assuming.” Akaashi jests, hands encircling Bokuto’s wrists, lingering for a few seconds, and  then tugging slightly, “I would like to stand and chat with you, Bokuto-san, but if it’s not too much, would you help me put my things in my room?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>They fill the time Bokuto helps him with introducing themselves as they carry Akaashi’s personal stuffs inside. Bokuto sliding facts about himself like a giveaway while pulling information from the young freshman. It was only when Akaashi insisted that he can unpack by himself that Bokuto is pushed out of the way.</p><p>“I don’t like people going through my stuff.” Akaashi apologizes as he closes the door to his bedroom. Bokuto shrugs because Kenma is the same. He swivels to his room—cleaner than what is expected from him—and takes the afternoon to rest. It will be a long semester ahead of him and he needs to cherish the undisturbed calm before the storm.</p><hr/><p>He wakes up at the sound of soft knocking, surprise at himself for even detecting it. He clumsily detaches himself from his bed and groggily opening the door, Akaashi’s grim frown waking him up faster.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Akaashi?” He asks. Akaashi looks away for a moment, collecting himself before bowing, “This is very embarrassing but it seems that my mother forgot to load the box of my indoor clothes. I know it’s too much to ask but may I ask if you can lend me sleeping wears? It’s only until my mother could deliver the box.”</p><p>Bokuto’s brain short-circuited at the sight of Akaashi bowing to him for the second time that day. He is too cute! Kuroo is right, the mix-up has been a blessing in disguise.</p><p>“Of course!” He says without hesitation, pulling Akaashi in the room, “No need to keep on bowing to me.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The gratitude reaches his ears and he beams, sending a thumbs-up Akaashi’s way. Opening his closet, he chooses something that won’t be too big, his built making it harder for him to find one. He finally settles with his favorite owl-inspired t-shirt and cotton sweatpants.</p><p>“This will do, right?” Bokuto shows Akaashi the clothes and Akaashi takes them gingerly. The raven seems to trace them with his fingers, his frowning lips curling into a smile, “Do you use this often, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“Yep! They’re my favorite. You can have those if you like.” It has been a gift to him. He doesn’t remember who it was from—it’s been years and he has a memory of a child.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Akaashi tilts his head, bringing the clothes close to his chest. Bokuto smiles, “Yeah. They’re a bit small now. I only packed it with me because of its sentimental value.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you’ll be a sentimental person, Bokuto-san.” A teasing smile splays on Akaashi’s face and Bokuto whines, “Meanie. I do take care of things despite my excitable personality.”</p><p>“I don’t mean it in a bad way.” Akaashi placates, “I like it. I’m a sentimental person too, you see.”</p><p>“Really? Kuroo sometimes teases me about it.”</p><p>“Hn.” Akaashi nods, “A friend of mine once told me that I hold unto things too much.”</p><p>“That’s okay though, right?” Bokuto says, “At least, we know what’s important, right?”</p><p>Akaashi has the prettiest smile, Bokuto thinks to himself as he stares at the nodding man. Akaashi stands with the clothes on his hands, “I’m glad that I could be your roommate, Bokuto-san. Thank you for this.”</p><p>Bokuto stares at the retreating figure and grins to himself. He’s also glad that it is Akaashi who roomed with him.</p><p>He seems to be a nice guy.</p><p>So pretty too.</p><hr/><p>“He’s really pretty, Kuroo!” He gushes for the nth time in the week, earning an irked look from his friend. Kuroo rolls his eyes, “Bo, I heard you already. Your roommate is pretty and you want to fuck him.”</p><p>“Kuroo! You’re so brazen!” Kuroo gives him a look and he replies, “Brazen is something I learned from Akaashi.”</p><p>“I know.” It’s a given that his friend is not the smartest person outside of the court. That Akaashi person is probably really smart. God bless his soul for putting up with Bokuto’s excitement.</p><p>“You should come and—” Bokuto sharply turns around, his hand covering the back of his nape. Kuroo worriedly called out to him.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I thought someone was watching me.” His instinct went overdrive. There was something different with the stare. He can’t pinpoint it. But it has lately become… heavier—more intense.</p><p>His friend turns his head at the direction he had stared at only to see the empty parking lot of their university. Kuroo scrunches his eyebrows together, squinting his eyes to see if he missed someone but the emptiness of the lot remains.</p><p>“You’re getting too paranoid, Bo.” Kuroo says because he has seen the way Bokuto has been avoiding being by himself for the past year, stopping his clinginess just last semester.</p><p>“Probably.” Bokuto laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He’s probably getting too sensitive about it. Recently, it feels like he’s being watched even when he is sleeping. He has asked Akaashi if he had heard his door being opened but Akaashi only looked at him blankly and shook his head.</p><p>“Come on. We’ll be late. Professor Mitsuki would yell at us again.”</p><p>They rush to their building, shoving other familiar late comers out of their way, sending them the middle finger when they curse at them, and laughing to themselves when the professor sends a stink eye to their direction for being three minutes late to his class.</p><p>Their classes pass them by quickly. The amount of work piling into mountains and both him and Kuroo have to groan at the sadism their professors like to play on the first week of university. It's like they talked to each other and decided to welcome everyone to hell.</p><p>As soon as the last class ended, he quickly texted Kuroo about the last professor not being any different. Three essays due this month? Who hurt him?</p><p>He only got a crying emoji reply and a bunch of jumbled letters that resonated with him on another spiritual level. He walks home to their dorm without bothering to reply and opens the door to the smell of something delicious. His stomach makes a loud growl, announcing his presence embarrassingly.</p><p>"Oh. You're back, Bokuto-san." Akaashi greets, a blue apron tied around him. He makes a small wave of his spatula, beckoning Bokuto to get closer and Bokuto is nothing but an obedient guy when hungry. "Do you like gyudon? My mother sent me some beef."</p><p>"You must be really rich, Akaashi. I can smell the expensiveness of that." Bokuto jokes but Akaashi only shrugs, "My parents own a company."</p><p>"What? You're really rich? I'm living with a young master?" The dramatic gasp elicited a bemused expression. Bokuto rubs the spot where Akaashi poked him with his spatula.</p><p>"Are you hungry or not?"</p><p>Of course, he is. His hunger manifested with the amount of servings he consumed. He praises the food and Akaashi for providing him something homemade for the first time since coming to university.</p><p>"I can cook for the both of us." Akaashi offers and Bokuto accepts with a gracious heart, "I will have to accept it before I die of overeating take-outs."</p><p>"Isn't that a bit unhealthy? You're a volleyball player, after all."</p><p>"Yeah. Coach reprimanded me occasionally for it too." Bokuto shrugs. He's not good with cooking and Kuroo almost burned the kitchen when he tried. They have to live off any available food like any poor college students. "Plus, I don't have time to cook. Juggling studies and training."</p><p>Akaashi frowns, collecting both their plates and washing them, "That's not good. I'll be sure to cook for two now. Shall I also cook for you early morning as well? I heard you leaving before dawn even breaks every day. Were you jogging?"</p><p>"Wouldn't I be too much?" Bokuto asks. He does jog every day and live off cereal for breakfast. It will be nice if he comes home to a hot meal though.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, you're never too much." Akaashi replies, his face so serious that Bokuto doesn’t know whether to laugh or blush. He chooses to be thankful, a little bit assured with the declaration. He doesn't want to impose but good God, Akaashi cooks too well.</p><p>That's how they probably got closer if Bokuto is asked. He wakes up at 3:30 in the morning to jog and he comes home to Akaashi's homemade food. He finds himself going home earlier too, excusing himself from a night out to eat at home. Their schedules did not match for the semester thus finding their time to hang out with each other only during breakfasts and dinners. It was actually nice having someone so domestic. Akaashi often offered cleaning up himself, even going as far as taking his laundry sometimes.</p><p>"You look overworked." Akaashi had told him one Sunday morning, taking the basket from his hands and assuring him that it's okay to include his. And it became a routine as easily as that, not noticing the pattern until Kuroo makes a jab at it.</p><p>Since Akaashi became his roommate, it feels like his life at University became easier. Kuroo, however, likes to reprimand him about it. Two weeks into college, Kuroo finally met the lauded roommate. He had barged in unannounced, obviously pissed for being blown off for the second time. He was ready with his bro-I’m-hurt-speech when he was stopped by the scene that stayed with him even weeks later.</p><p>Akaashi was helping Bokuto fold his clothing in the living room. Glancing at Bokuto’s open bedroom and open closet, he surmised that Bokuto was dragged into organizing his disarrayed clothes. He couldn’t even believe that Bokuto’s excuse was real. <em>Folding clothes</em>, now that was something.</p><p>Akaashi has offered him snacks and was assured in as a guest, the perfect host to someone as rude as he was for dropping by without prior appointment. Kuroo understood then that Bokuto’s pattering about how it feels like he has a wife for a roommate isn’t as exaggerated as he thought it to be.</p><p>Still, Kuroo likes reminding Bokuto that Akaashi is not someone to take care of him. He is just his bloody roommate.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take advantage of him, Bo.” He advised while they were jogging together one Saturday afternoon. Bokuto huffs, jogging faster, “I’m not. I keep asking him if it’s too much and he just tells me no.”</p><p>“Make sure to treat him properly then, you lucky bastard.”</p><p>Luck. Bokuto always thought he really was lucky to have Akaashi in his life. He didn’t know. How could he? Nobody expected it. Akaashi was just so <em>perfect</em>.</p><hr/><p>“Bo, don’t forget that we’re going to watch the new movie of Kiyoko Shimizu today.” Kuroo says during lunchbreak, mouth still chewing his food, Kenma crinkles his eyebrow at the display. Bokuto gasps because he totally almost forgot about it.</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me. I mean, not that I forgot.” Bokuto steals Kuroo’s side dish earning a glare for more than one reason. Kuroo sighs, “Don’t bail on us again. It’s been two months since you keep blowing us off.”</p><p>“Hey! You’re right but hey.” Bokuto likes to be pampered, he discovers. Nobody, not even his mother, has been so attentive to his needs and mood swings. Akaashi catered to him, weird as that may seem. It seems like Akaashi enjoys pampering him too because he never complains even when he came home all moody. Akaashi only offered him snacks and a blanket, carding his hair to calm him down. That was another added routine to their strange cohabitation. That was the reason why he is fonder of Akaashi’s company.</p><p>He doesn’t admit that to Kuroo or his friends. He feels guilty for enjoying Akaashi’s overly caring attitude towards him and even more so because it was the reason why he has been bailing on Kuroo.</p><p>“So, you’re coming, right?” He nods, opening his mouth to say something before the ringing of his phone interrupts him. Kuroo peers, “Who’s that?”</p><p>“It’s Akaashi.” Bokuto crinkles his brow, Akaashi rarely calls him. He prefers texting, he once said to him. Answering, he presses his phone against his ears, “Hello?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silent before he hears sniffling. Bokuto grows worried, “Are you okay, Akaashi?”</p><p>“Yes.” Akaashi’s voice is hoarse, straining with even just one word. “I just… want to tell you…”</p><p>The words were lost through the coughing fit and Bokuto’s worry skyrocketed, “Are you sick?”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Bokuto did not notice it. Akaashi was fine just earlier this morning. Maybe, he was putting a brave front for him. Akaashi continues, “I wouldn’t be able to cook. Could you order something for us?”</p><p>“Of course!” He searches for his wallet in his bag, asking Kuroo if today is Wednesday. It is—thankfully he does not have any afternoon classes. Kuroo furrows his brows, “Why are you asking that?”</p><p>Bokuto says goodbye to Akaashi, asking him to stay put and to not move around, before apologizing to Kuroo.</p><p>“Akaashi is sick.” He explains as he stands up, already finished with his meal, “I’m sorry for bailing on you again but please, please forgive me again. This time the excuse is valid!”</p><p>“Well, this is the right time for you to repay Akaashi’s kindness.” Kuroo shrugs, “Just make sure that next time you’ll really go.”</p><p>“Yeah, I promise. Thanks bro.” Bokuto runs off to the nearest pharmacy he could find. He doesn’t have any medicines because he rarely got sick and he doesn’t know if Akaashi already bought some. Better be prepared than sorry, he thinks to himself as he purchased Ibuprofen and cough syrup.</p><p>He found Akaashi in the living room when he returns. He was wrapped in a blanket as he watches a documentary on the television. His hair was noticeably messier than its natural curl, his face redder, his forehead is damp of sweat, and he coughs to a hanky once in awhile.</p><p>“Hey.” Bokuto says as he presents the medicine. Akaashi blinks at him, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Well, you told me you were sick.” He sits besides his roommate, noting that Akaashi is wearing the clothes he gave him when they first met. Akaashi seems to adore the clothing, he sees him wearing it almost every other day.</p><p>“Don’t you have any plans? Weren’t you going to watch a movie with Kuroo-san?” Akaashi tilts his head and Bokuto raises a brow, “How’d you know that?”</p><p>“Kuroo kept on reminding you about it last week, remember?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo did and he forgot. Bokuto laughs, “Oh yeah, he did! But that’s not really important.”</p><p>“Not important? You mean…” Akaashi trails off and Bokuto swears that Akaashi’s face has grown significantly flusher, a small smile playing on his lips that he overlooked.</p><p>“You’re sick. It’s my turn to take care of you!” Bokuto places a hand on Akaashi’s forehead and feels the warmth on it. It is a little warmer than normal. He purses his lips in thought.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, I’m not that sick.” Akaashi says as he withdraws away from his touch, “But I’m glad that you’re concerned.”</p><p>“I don’t get sick often so I don’t know how to actually help you. But I bought medicine.” He raises the plastic bag again and Akaashi takes it gratefully.</p><p>“Your presence is enough.” Without a warning, Akaashi kisses his cheek. Bokuto gapes at the action but Akaashi merely giggles, “You’re too cute, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Bokuto stutters. It was hard finding words when one’s crush has just kissed you. Akaashi pats the spot where his lips have touched before getting up, the blanket pooling by his feet.</p><p>“I’m a little tired.” Akaashi says, “I’ll sleep a little in my room.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bokuto frowns, feeling disappointed that he can’t spoil Akaashi. Akaashi, picking up his mood, smiles at him, “I heard that oranges are good for sick people.”</p><p>“I’ll buy some!” Bokuto immediately responds, jumping at the opportunity given to him. Akaashi always knows how to make him feel better. He grins at Akaashi, “I’ll buy you lots and lots!”</p><p>“And will you feed it to me too?” Akaashi teases, eyes twinkling despite his neutral expression. Bokuto winks, “I’ll even feed you with my mouth.”</p><p>Akaashi chuckles, “Please don’t. You’ll also get sick. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Akaashi turns and enters his room leaving Bokuto grinning to himself. He likes the easy way they flirt with one another. Maybe, he should try asking him out. Bokuto hums to himself as he goes out, feeling a little lighter despite his previous worries over Akaashi.</p><p>They spent the night eating the overabundance of oranges Bokuto bought, talking about random things, and not noticing how they both fall asleep on the couch, snuggled together until the early dawn.</p><hr/><p>He fulfills his promise to Kuroo and his friends the week after he stops fussing on the already fully recovered Akaashi. It was a sudden trip that he wasn’t even able to inform Akaashi about it in advance. Kuroo has dragged him out to the city center the minute he was out of the classroom.</p><p>“No need to be forceful.” He laughs at his friends who glare at him. Daichi shakes his head, obviously forced to participate as well. Atsumu rolls his eyes at him, “I feel like it’s been months since we last seen each other outside volleyball training.”</p><p>“That’s because it is.” He says plainly, unapologetic. He yelps at the pinch he receives from Kuroo, “Not cool.”</p><p>“What’s not cool is you cooping yourself in your dorm room every single day. Bo, we rarely hang out anymore.” Kuroo brings a hand to his chest, face morphing to an exaggeratedly hurt look. Bokuto would like to rebut but it’s actually true, thinking about it. His time with his friends has been reduced significantly. It was so unnoticeable for him that he only throws himself at his friends and pulling them into a hug, “Aw, did my friends miss me this much?”</p><p>“Tch.” Iwaizumi grimaces, pulling himself out of the tangle, “You’re as annoying as Shittykawa.”</p><p>“I miss you too, <em>Iwa-chan</em>.” He receives a smack on that and he merely chuckles. It was only then that he realizes how much he missed his friends too. It’s a different kind of fun when he’s with them than when he’s with Akaashi. Being with Akaashi is like being in a long-term relationship with a spouse, he can be wild around him but not as wild as he is with his friends.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s party until we drop!”</p><p>They went to a burger joint, ordering abysmal amount of grease and moaning at the deliciousness of it.</p><p>“It’s been too long!” Bokuto sighs in satisfaction. Daichi laughs at him, “Are you bragging?”</p><p>“Not everyone can have a loving wife, Bokkun.” Atsumu teases. Bokuto blushes but plows on, “I’m just lucky like that.”</p><p>“You lucky little shit. This guy has Akaashi even do his laundry!” Kuroo spills. Bokuto slams his hands on the table playfully, “With his consent!”</p><p>“You bastard!” Iwaizumi takes half of his fries from him as punishment and he sulks, “It’s not my fault your asses are not getting coddled.”</p><p>“Ugh. It’s not like men want to get pampered too.” Kuroo says with his nose held high, tone contradicting his statement. “Get us some more food, you child.”</p><p>“Not like to be pampered, my ass.” Bokuto jokes as he stands, walking to the counter to buy more food. He lines on the shortest and it does not take too long before he was in front. He orders the same amount, reaching for his wallet, making sure to get them to pay him the money back.</p><p>While waiting for his order, the instinctive action of turning around after feeling someone watching him rises in his system. He looks at his sides before swiveling. Goosebumps litter his skin at the strange intense feeling. He looks around some more before his phone buzzes. When he reaches for his phone, the crew signals for him. He carefully balances the tray in his arms, ignoring the ringing of his mobile.</p><p>“Here. There’s still some tray there. Help me, Iwaizumi.” He gestures to the most capable person in their circle to tackle any weird stalker. Just in case, he thinks to himself.</p><p>The feeling did not vanish but he did not bother telling his friends. He did not want to sour the mood. He forces himself to act normal, laughing almost awkwardly at jokes, still too hyperaware of the eyes on him.</p><p>But then Atsumu chokes on his coke, accidentally swallowing ice cube and they all burst out laughing, Bokuto relaxes ever so slightly as they both cajole one another with reenacting Atsumu’s plight. Soon, he settles into a more comfortable disposition, his friends drawing out his excitable personality easily. He forgets his ‘stalker’ as he enjoys his time with his friends.</p><p>It was three hours into their fun night that Bokuto remembers Akaashi.</p><p>He was in the middle of killing Atsumu’s avatar on the screen when the fifth buzz distracts him, giving enough time for Atsumu to collect himself and finish him off. He groans, yelling that it was only luck, Atsumu darts his tongue at him.</p><p>“Ugh. Just wait. My phone has been ringing nonstop.” He fishes it from his pocket and groans louder when he sees 12 messages and 5 miscalls from Akaashi. “Shit!”</p><p>“What? What is it?” Konoha asks at his exclamation. Bokuto points at his phone, “I forgot to tell Akaashi I was going to eat out.”</p><p>“You forgot to tell your wife?” Kuroo mocks, “That’s sad, Bo.”</p><p>“Kuroo, this isn’t funny.” He whines, “Akaashi always prepares delicious food because of me. Even when he’s really busy. God, I feel so bad.”</p><p>“Just tell him that you’re with us. He’ll understand.” Atsumu suggests, he met Akaashi during one of their lunchbreaks when Bokuto has accidentally discovered that Akaashi eats his lunch in the cafeteria too. He seems like a serious guy but with a soft spot for their friend. Much like Sakusa to him—but Sakusa would rather drink his pesticides than admit that.</p><p>“You’re right. Akaashi is a considerate guy.” He rings Akaashi. It rings for a second before it was picked up, “Hey, Akaashi.”</p><p>“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sounds upset. He worried his lips, “I know it’s late. I did totally want to inform you but I just forgot about it. Sorry about that. I’m with Kuroo, by the way.”</p><p>“Only with Kuroo?”</p><p>“Err…” He looks at his friends, “There’s also Tsum-Tsum, Daichi, and Iwaizumi.”</p><p>There’s a small pause before he hears Akaashi sighs heavily.</p><p>“I hope you’re having fun.” Bokuto shifted his weight to his left, cradling the phone closer to him and throwing a glace to his curious friends, “I’m really sorry, Akaashi.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” His tone doesn’t change and Bokuto feels guilty, “Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I…” The pause confirms Bokuto’s suspicion before hearing Akaashi’s lie, “Yes, I did. I just want to inform you that I had put the food in the fridge for you to reheat. I’ll see you then. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Wait!” But Akaashi already hung up. He turns to his friends who shrug at him. Daichi is the first to speak, “At least Akaashi-kun is now informed?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He scratches the back of his head. He fidgets at the memory of Akaashi’s tone. Kuroo sighs, “Look, it’s not like he can hog you all the time. It’s bro nights. Don’t tell me you’re getting your ass out of here?”</p><p>“Of course not!” He lies. He does want to go back and check on Akaashi. But it really has been too long since they have a ‘bro night’. He stayed with them until midnight, all of them trudging back to their dorm afterwards—except for Iwaizumi who shares an apartment with Oikawa.</p><p>Their room was silent when he enters. It’s past midnight and he expects Akaashi to be sleeping already. Only that he isn’t.</p><p>“Akaashi?” Bokuto calls out to the figure sitting on the sofa. Akaashi turns to him with a frown, silent. Bokuto continues, closing the distance, “You’re still awake?”</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” He asks when he does not get a response. Akaashi lowers his head, hands fisting the lap blanket he has, before he softly replies, “I can’t be truly mad at you, Bokuto-san. I’m just a little upset.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry about it.” Bokuto apologizes sincerely. Akaashi glances at him, “I really don’t have much friends here in the university. Nor did I have much back in high school. I’m sorry for acting clingy and hogging all your time. I know this is presumptuous of me but I consider you my best friend.”</p><p>“Me?” Bokuto is surprised. Nobody has told him that. Nobody ever sees him as best friend material. Even Kuroo has Kenma for his best friend.</p><p>“Yes.” Akaashi balls into himself, shyly affirming. Bokuto couldn’t help but grin. He’s suddenly all too hyped up and pleased. He grabs Akaashi’s hands and squeezes warmly, “I never had a best friend before, Akaashi! I would love to be yours! Would you like to be my best friend too?”</p><p>“I would like that too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi confesses, squeezing back. He leans in and kisses Bokuto’s cheek. Bokuto flushes, “What was that?”</p><p>“Best friends could be affectionate to one another, right?” Akaashi explains, blinking innocuously at him. Bokuto thinks back to when Kenma and Kuroo became an item and remembers how it was easy for the two to just embrace. He nods, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay then.” Akaashi rises, “I have to take a shower first before sleeping.”</p><p>“Eh? You haven’t yet taken one?” Bokuto tilts his head, Akaashi has smelt pleasantly, he thought he’s ready for bed. But looking at Akaashi, he realizes that he’s still in his casual clothes.</p><p>“Have you gone out?”</p><p>Akaashi looks at him before smiling, “Yes. I had fun walking around.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Bokuto did not prod further, letting Akaashi use the bathroom first. Akaashi bids him goodnight when he was done and he watches him enter his bedroom.</p><p>Bokuto yawns tiredly.</p><p>It was a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday.</p><hr/><p>To say that he was bragging about being someone’s best friend to anyone who would listen is an understatement. He is fully chattering their ears off, feeling too proud of himself. Kuroo has patted his head at his behavior in a mocking manner but not even Kuroo’s provocations could stop him from being happy.</p><p>His friends complain that he spends even less time with them anymore since becoming Akaashi’s best friend. But he shrugs them off, telling them that it’s because best friends spend time with each other than regular friends. Kuroo has appeased Atsumu’s angry bark at him, “Forgive the guy. Unlike all of us, it’s the first time someone told him outright that he is their best friend.”</p><p>He flips a finger at Kuroo’s obvious jab after realizing that it <em>is</em> a jab.</p><p>“Anyway, gotta go, guys. Today, we’ll be playing 20 questions!” He says as he bids them, ignoring Atsumu’s yell, “Who the hell schedule a game?!”</p><p>He bounds to their shared space and sees Akaashi laying down snacks on the living room. He hugs Akaashi when he is not holding plates of foods anymore.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Hey!” He loudly exclaims, squishing the younger. Akaashi wriggles but does not force himself away, “Bokuto-san, I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry about that.” Bokuto sheepishly let go, ruffling Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi pushes him to the bathroom, “You go wash first before we start.”</p><p>He does without whining, too excited to delay further. Akaashi says that best friends should know everything about one another because being best friend is special. He can’t wait to tell him everything about himself.</p><p>He wears his blue t-shirt that has an owl-horn cartoon on it and black sweatpants. He excitedly points at himself, “Look, Akaashi! It looks like we match!”</p><p>Akaashi is wearing the worn-out t-shirt he has given him again. Akaashi smiles at him, “It seems so.”</p><p>“So…” He drawls as he sat on the carpeted floor, “Can we begin?”</p><p>“Yes, we can. Would you like to start?”</p><p>He did not hesitate. They exchange questions, at first really mundane ones like favorite color or favorite dish, exceeding the twenty queries they were supposed to ask one another. The shallow questions go on for an hour, going deeper as time goes by, and then suddenly Akaashi drops a question that made him pause.</p><p>“What is the one thing that you think is real but people think is not?”</p><p>“Um…” Should he tell him? He should, right? They’re <em>best friend</em>. Bokuto shifted near to Akaashi, voice low as if it was a scorned secret, “I… think I’m being stalked.”</p><p>“Stalked?” Akaashi’s face did not display skepticism so Bokuto continues, “Yes. I felt like I was being watched since my second year in high school. At first it started during volleyball tournaments so I thought it was just a fan with an intense stare. But then I began feeling the same stare off the court every now and then.”</p><p>“Like this stare?” Akaashi looks at him with the same intensity he feels whenever he was being watched and he exclaims, “Yes! Like that!”</p><p>“Hmm.” Akaashi hums, “So what did you do?”</p><p>“I try catching them. There was never any anomaly like my things going missing but it’s just creepy, you know?”</p><p>“Creepy?”</p><p>Bokuto nods, watching the food more than his companion, lost in thought, “I always feel like someone’s just going to pop out with a knife. I watched every documentary about stalkers and they never ended good.”</p><p>“But what if that stalker just really admires you?” Akaashi asks, hand finding his own. Bokuto absentmindedly intertwines them, “I don’t know. I probably just have to ignore them. They’re not doing anything but watching me. But… they’re <em>still</em> watching me.”</p><p>“I find it charming.” Akaashi says after a moment, speaking quickly when he sees Bokuto prepares to disagree, “Not that I laud stalking. It’s just that someone has taken a lot of their time just to see one person. There are people who do not feel such intense emotions, you know, and when they do feel them, it consumes them. Maybe, that’s what your stalker is feeling. Maybe, he had seen you during your volleyball practice and feels so enthralled that he dedicated years of his life following you. You could say that it’s love. A strange one but it’s love.”</p><p>Bokuto stares at Akaashi, processing what has been said. He never thought of it that way. Hearing Akaashi talks about another perspective makes him rethink his situation.</p><p>That’s right. He was never bothered by the stalker in harmful ways. He was only ever stared at even if it has been an uncomfortable ride. And he always thinks of the stalker like he’s just a creep. But to hear him be described as lovesick, he never thought of that.</p><p>“That’s…” He began before Akaashi speaks again, “It’s getting late, Bokuto-san. Maybe, we should retire?”</p><p>They don’t speak about the stalker again until much later when Bokuto comes home one night and he is greeted by a small white bag hanging on the doorknob of their room. He chalks it as being a gift from a fan because he always gets one once in awhile. But the gifts keep coming and keeps getting personal.</p><p>It started as nothing more than stuffs that are generic. Plushies. Orange sodas. A bento box. But things got a lot creepier when they become things that he would only tell his friends. The limited signed t-shirt of his favorite volleyball player. The gold watch that he told Daichi was the same as his grandfather’s. The concert tickets that he and Iwaizumi had been waiting for only to be sold out before they can even log in. The cookies that has a little note (I know how you missed your mother’s baked goods).</p><p>This time it has been the running shoes he was moaning over to Kuroo because of its expensive price.</p><p>“Akaashi…” He says, face grim. Akaashi searches his face before biting his lips, “Bokuto-san… that’s… I was the one who has given you that.”</p><p>“No! You’re only saying that so I won’t be scared.” Bokuto cries, throwing the paper bag to the floor, “I was right! I should have never believed you that stalkers could be good people. They’re just creepy peeping toms!”</p><p>“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi raises his voice, collecting the strewn shoes that had spilt from its box. Bokuto shakes his head, “I have enough! This is crossing the line. He might have bugged this place, Akaashi. We might be being watched as we talk!”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, calm down.” Akaashi tries, pulling him into a hug when he began to fidget too much, hands cradling him gently. “It’s okay. I’m here. Nobody has bugged this place. It’s okay.”</p><p>When he is finally calm, Bokuto separates from Akaashi, “I’m… I’m going to Kuroo’s place for a bit. You can come too. I just don’t feel safe here.”</p><p>It took them both ten minutes to pack the essentials and they both went to the other sophomore’s room. Their explanation gives them a pass to stay. Akaashi did not leave Bokuto’s side even for a second as they sleep in Kuroo’s room.</p><p>The next day, they do not find a gift hanging on the doorknob. It does not appear again even when the first semester ended.</p><hr/><p>“Akaashi? What are you doing here?” Bokuto stares at his roommate. It’s two days into their one week sem-break and he was making his morning jog when he stumbles upon his jacket-clad best friend.</p><p>Akaashi waves at him, a camera in his hand.</p><p>“I was getting pictures for references.” He explains, showing a picture of the empty street, a blur of a car passing by.</p><p>“I didn’t know you’ll be around here.” Bokuto says, “You told me that you’re going back to your parents’ house.”</p><p>“I did. But then I decided to finish the photo book I was making. And to get references for the actual book I was writing.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. You told me that you were interested in photography and novels.” Bokuto jogs in place. “Would you like to get a coffee? I’m almost done with my route.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll wait at your favorite café.”</p><p>He doesn’t ask how Akaashi knows of it. He probably told him months ago. He shrugs, “Sure. They’re open 24/7!”</p><p>“I know.” Akaashi smiles, hurrying him before turning to the direction of the said café.</p><p>He got there thirty minutes later, Akaashi already informed him that he already ordered his favorites. They talk through the morning until the streets became flooded with people and the area started welcoming other customers. It’s sometimes refreshing when he doesn’t need to tell other people what he needs or wants, Akaashi would already be preparing it for him.</p><p>It feels like he doesn’t need to do anything else besides play volleyball.</p><hr/><p>Sometimes, it feels like the stalker got in his home. He’s a forgetful person, maybe clumsy sometimes, careless at most. But lately, when he needs something, they seem to always be in arm’s length. Towels. His clothes being prepared on his bed. His favorite food on his table that his mother claimed to not have cooked.</p><p>He searched for his stalker inside but he never found him anywhere. His brother only laughed at him and his mother has raised his brow in concern, telling him that his imagination is going haywire.</p><p>Was he really imagining them all? Was he just too sensitive about it?</p><p>He tells it to Akaashi who comforts him. They’d been meeting up since the day they accidentally met. Akaashi has told him he can crash in his apartment if he wants. But he declines, wanting to spend time with his family.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Akaashi frowns but he reassures him, “Yeah. I mean it’s a little scary but at least I’m with my family.”</p><p>“Okay. If that’s what you want.” Akaashi sighs, “I’ll see you back at the dorm. I won’t be around here any longer. My parents insisted that we go visit my grandparents.”</p><p>He deflates at that, “Well, I’ll see you then.”</p><hr/><p>The strange sensation of being served suddenly stopped that day. Bokuto has to wonder if that was a coincidence at all.</p><hr/><p>The doubt starts when the second semester begins. He doesn’t know if his mother is right, if he was only being too sensitive or trying to pinpoint a person so he could place a face to his ‘imaginary stalker’. But he started being aware of Akaashi’s presence, often seeing him whenever he looks at the direction where the intense stare was.</p><p>He feels guilty about it, doubting Akaashi like that just because of the coincidence that happened during their semestral break. The guilt eats at him to the point that he confesses it to Akaashi.</p><p>It is understandable when he looks at him with a set of upset eyes.</p><p>Akaashi does not talk to him for the entire day. And he is restless, never intending to accuse Akaashi about being his stalker. Akaashi has only ever been nice to him and he took care of him without asking for anything.</p><p>He succumbs to his guilt and knocks on Akaashi’s door. He hears shuffling of feet before the door cracks slightly.</p><p>“What is it, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>Bokuto rubs the back of his neck, gaze lowered to the ground, “I’m really sorry for doubting you… I’m just extra paranoid lately. You know what with the strange occurrences at home during our break.”</p><p>Akaashi opens the door just enough for him to slip out and closes it again behind him.</p><p>“I like you, Bokuto-san.” It was a sudden confession that surprises Bokuto.</p><p>“Like a friend?” He feels confused. He was apologizing for one moment and the next, Akaashi is confessing to him. Akaashi shakes his head, “More than that. I really, really, really like you.”</p><p>“That’s…” He stutters, flushing. He couldn’t believe that Akaashi would like him back, still like him despite being suspected. It was Akaashi who pulls him for a kiss and he doesn’t resist, melding their lips and tasting each other’s mouth. It was hot—bold for a first kiss. They only separated when they were out of breath.</p><p>“You like me too, right?” Akaashi asks and Bokuto kisses him again in response, murmuring his positive affection in between. Bokuto raises Akaashi and Akaashi wraps his legs around him as Bokuto ventures back to his own room.</p><p>They tumble on his bed, quickly disrobing and letting their hands explore on naked skin. It was a blur of pleasure, skin slapping against skin, lips marking on unmarked territory, angry scratches marring his broad back, moans filling the room until late into the night.</p><p>When they both finish, they lie by each other’s side, eyes slipping close ever so slightly. It was Bokuto who yields to sleep first and he dreams about Akaashi.</p><p>“I can’t believe I have you in my arms now.”</p><p>Bokuto does not hear Akaashi’s murmurs, does not hear the tinge of possessiveness in it, does not discover the dark undertone of his words. He is already fast asleep, so naively unguarded.</p><hr/><p>He forgot all about his suspicions the next day, too overwhelmed with the knowledge that Akaashi is his boyfriend and they had a lot of sex on the first day of their relationship.</p><p>He can’t wait to brag about it to Kuroo. And brag, he did! He is pretty sure that Kuroo has tuned him out but he prattles on about Akaashi, growing soft at the idea of seeing his <em>boyfriend</em> again.</p><p>“Boyfriend! Can you believe it, Bro?” He gushes. Kuroo hums at him, obviously not listening anymore.</p><p>His proud bragging continued on even months later. He showcased Akaashi to his friends, telling them how precious he is, doting on him even in public.</p><p>He tries his hardest to be the best boyfriend for Akaashi, fully knowing that it wasn’t only him that thinks Akaashi is pretty. He is quite smug at the idea that he likes Akaashi more than just his pretty face, appreciating his domestic behavior, loving Akaashi’s maturity and intelligence, and the way their body’s compatibility is off the roof.</p><p>He likes how Akaashi knows him well enough and how he knows Akaashi enough to respect his little quirk. Akaashi is adamant about not letting anyone in his room. When he bought the oranges when he was sick, Akaashi insisted of eating them out, emphasizing how he doesn’t eat in his room for hygiene purposes. So, even when they were now together, he never had stepped foot in Akaashi’s room.</p><p>Kuroo once joke about it being a shrine of him. That was when he also told Kuroo about his doubts. He disregarded them because he does not want to upset Akaashi anymore.</p><p>He’s just curious. That’s all.</p><hr/><p>They say curiosity kills the cat. Yet Bokuto is still alive. He does not know what had actually compelled him to break in his boyfriend’s room but Bokuto has found himself in the middle of Akaashi’s clean room, organized just like how he imagined it to be.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He jolts at the sudden voice. Turning around, he is met with a raised brow.</p><p>“I just really wanted to go in your room.” He confesses and Akaashi shrugs, pulling him into a hug and he melts into the shorter’s arms.</p><p>“You should have just told me.” Akaashi murmurs.</p><p>“But you were so against it before.” Bokuto retaliates, arms tightening around Akaashi.</p><p>“That was before you and I had gotten together.” Akaashi leads him to sit on his bed, “What is mine is yours now, right?”</p><p>“Really?” Bokuto asks and Akaashi nods, kissing him, “This is mine too, right?”</p><p>“Akaashi.” Bokuto swallows, Akaashi crawls down, lips hovering on the zipper of his pants before he kisses the cold metal as well, “And this right?”</p><p>“Yes.” He hisses, excited at the sight, already forgetting his intention to snoop around. Akaashi bites the pull and slides them down, hands tugging at the waistband of Bokuto’s pants. Bokuto complies, letting himself be swept away by Akaashi’s ministration.</p><p>Akaashi nuzzles at his clothed cock, blowing air until he is proudly standing.</p><p>“Everything about you is mine, right?” Akaashi panted, looking at him through lowered lashes. Bokuto bites his lips and groans, “Yes. Yes. Yes, I am, Akaashi.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” He mouthed Bokuto’s clothed cock, pressing it in his mouth until Bokuto is whining at him, bucking his hips as he does so. Akaashi chuckles, submitting to his precious star’s wishes.</p><p>As he always does since they were in high school.</p><hr/><p>Akaashi fell in love with Bokuto even before Bokuto knew of his existence.</p><p>It was love at first sight. The first time he saw him play volleyball, he knew he was destined for greatness. He shone like a star, so bright and so lovely. He had never seen anyone like him before.</p><p>For someone who was never as emotionally attached, meeting Bokuto has lit a fire in him. It was the first time he felt so alive by just watching someone. Bokuto pulled him out of his dull life just by existing.</p><p>He has been determined to attend the same school.</p><p>He has imagined it already. He will be his star’s setter and he will be Bokuto’s favorite person. They would go through ups and downs—having been designated as his caretaker. Because he had seen the way those people react to his star’s personality—those nasty people who can’t appreciate the greatest thing that’s been given to them.</p><p>He will be Bokuto’s pillar of support, if no one would—and even if someone did, he will make sure that he will be the one to retain the position besides Bokuto. Can anybody even love him as much as he can?</p><p>He attended all his matches, recorded them so he can learn from it. He prepared so much so he can be the perfect fit for Bokuto in and out of the court. Except his parents have other ideas.</p><p>He had never been so unhappy in his entire life, lamenting his powerlessness, and cursing the people who tried to take his Bokuto away. He protected Bokuto even with the distance between them, he provided him with things that he might need, been with him through his mood swings even if he doesn’t know his existence. He saw how Bokuto grew and it makes his heart flutter so much. He loves him too much.</p><p>It began so simple—his affection. But he allows it to escalate because Bokuto deserves so much more than what people have to offer. He will offer the world to him if he’ll just ask.</p><p>“He needs me as much as I need him.” Akaashi realizes one morning during his second year in Itachiyama. Bokuto has been in a slump for weeks and it was his gift that cheered him up. The owl-designed t-shirt has been worn like a comfort blanket, he discovers as he watches Bokuto through his bedroom window, noting how often it was worn.</p><p>The realization has him reeling for days, love multiplying in abundance. There had been times when he wanted to go near Bokuto but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to be just a ‘fan’ to him.</p><p>That’s why he planned everything to the tiniest detail. He has always been an analytical person, he knows that Bokuto would find stalking weird, he has just to become someone so important to him, so precious that he will forgive his silly cowardice.</p><p>It has been a long plan.</p><p>Entering the same university was easy enough. Rigging the system to make him Bokuto’s roommate was a little bit hard but nothing that money couldn’t do. The tricky part was slowly integrating himself in Bokuto’s life, carving himself in his routine until he is naturally part of them, making sure it was him that Bokuto spends his time most. Going so far as doing his chores and cooking for him. He doesn’t tell Bokuto how he likes smelling his used shirts before he wash them, stealing some and replacing them with a replica just so he can hold unto the scent longer, as if he has been starved of his ace’s existence.</p><p>He just doesn’t get enough of him.</p><p>He had been robbed of Bokuto for far too long. He intends to have him to himself. He made up a lot of excuses to hog him, manipulating Bokuto into coming to him. He had panicked when Bokuto had readily agreed in seeing a movie with his friends—calling him and pretending to be sick and running to the dorm so he wouldn’t be caught in his lie.</p><p>Being told that he is more important made his day. He knows Bokuto likes him a little. He picks this up easily, thanking the stars that he’s pretty enough to hold Bokuto’s attention longer, long enough to abandon his friends because he was ‘sick’.</p><p>That’s why he thought Bokuto would always prioritize him.</p><p>He was truly upset when he follows Bokuto and sees how happy he was with his friends, always laughing freely. He can’t help but glare at the betrayal, hands fisting when Bokuto ignores his messages and calls. He could have sent a thousand texts but he does not want to scare Bokuto away.</p><p>He placates himself as he racks his brain for the plans he meticulously made back in high school, choosing to use Bokuto’s weaknesses against him. Isn’t it sad how much people overlook his beautiful star?</p><p>Just look at him, positively preening at being chosen as his best friend. He takes advantage of it fully, training Bokuto to be comfortable with his affections and clinginess.</p><hr/><p>He checks the time—4:13AM—and readjusted his hat lower to his face. The early morning air is chilly as it should be. Its unexpectedly biting cold is a menace to people like him who like waiting by alleys. He wonders why Bokuto still insists on running this early.</p><p>His first class for this semester has been scheduled later in the morning. He knows this because he had rechecked them to make sure. Bokuto has been a very reckless man who can’t memorize his own schedule—such a hopeless colossal mess, that loveable boy.</p><p>If he wasn’t around, what would Bokuto even do with himself?</p><p>The crunching of leaves beneath running feet draws him out of his indulgent reminisce. Akaashi presses himself tightly against the wall of the café within their university. It’s 4:20AM, exactly on time. He smiles, readying the camera he invested for darkened candid moments like this.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” The loud off-key singing disturbs the quiet peace of the early dawn and it drowns the quiet shutter of the camera. Akaashi hums along the familiar chanting, lips splaying into a small grin, all too fond of everything Bokuto does.</p><p>It’s 4:24 and Bokuto passes him, unaware of his existence during his daily jog. In that second, where his finger instinctually presses the button, he savors in the short distance between them, eyes capturing every beautiful contour of his ace.</p><p>“Beautiful.” He thinks to himself for the millionth time, knees weakening at the powerful impact Bokuto has on him. He raises his hand to cup his cheek and he knows that he is red all over, the chilly air only a small factor for it.</p><p>He packs his belonging and safely tucks them in, trudging to his dorm. It’s only a matter of time for Bokuto to return. He’ll have to make sure he doesn’t notice that he left earlier than him—the oblivious idiot that he is.</p><p>He also needs to prepare breakfast for two. He can’t have his star continue on with an empty stomach. For today, he has to make a Japanese breakfast. Bokuto has eaten two hamburgers yesterday which was not good for his health.</p><p>‘How should I go about with changing his eating habits?’ Akaashi worried his lips, setting up the kitchen and proceeding with cooking.</p><p>When the door clicks open, he is greeted with a beaming smile and the familiar arms around his waist. Bokuto nuzzles his shoulder with a greeting.</p><p>“Akaashi! You woke up early again.” Bokuto settles on a chair and Akaashi almost whines at the loss of warmth. He schools his expression instead, “It’s a habit now. I don’t think you’ll be able to survive without me, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Bokuto throws his head, laughing. Akaashi could just melt with the sound. He loves hearing him laugh, especially at his jests and even with the serious things he doesn’t joke about.</p><p>“That’s a good one, Akaashi.” Akaashi gives him a sour stare because he is not joking then. It’s true. His Bokuto wouldn’t be able to survive without him. There are too many instances that point this as fact.</p><p>“I’m being serious though.” He gets another laugh and although he feels all warm with the sound, there is a ball of frustration that makes him curl his hand into fist. He counts to ten—appeasing himself because it’s okay; he knows Bokuto and Bokuto is just too slow sometimes but he loves him still. It will be just a matter of time. It’s step by step, it’s not impossible, he became Bokuto’s roommate and best friend after patiently planning, right? Yes. It’s not impossible.</p><p>“Oh shush.” He says when Bokuto does not stop laughing, dismissing the distance until he is in his breathing space and softly apprehending his senior with a ladle on the forehead. “If I weren’t around, you’ll still be eating those unhealthy food. I heard from Konoha-san that you consumed hamburgers yesterday. I thought we already had a discussion.”</p><p>“But it’s a cheat day, Akaashi!” Bokuto pouts. Akaashi shakes his head, steeling his resolve, “I know I told you it’s a cheat day yesterday but you can’t consume a greasy thing twice. It’s bad for your health.”</p><p>He cradles Bokuto’s face, “I’m only saying this for your sake, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Akaashi.” His shoulder sags in defeat, muttering his apology as softly as he could and hoping Akaashi won’t give him his stare of disdain. He often caught it whenever he breaks his promise with him. It’s not a lot of promises but Akaashi is an important friend. He’s his <em>first</em> best friend, after all.</p><p>Akaashi sighs and pats his head, “I’m sorry for being strict, Bokuto-san. Let me redeem myself with this Japanese breakfast I specially made for you.”</p><p>“You have a weird way of speaking sometimes, Akaashi.” Bokuto says even as he preens at the food organized before him. He grins at the first bite, shivering in delight, “This is so delicious, Akaashi! Your cooking is the best.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles, reaching a hand to wipe the stray rice grain on the corner of Bokuto’s lips. They chatter pleasantly, Akaashi reminding Bokuto of his term paper due this Friday and Bokuto almost choking because he had completely forgotten to work on it.</p><p>This is how their mornings starts, Bokuto jogs and Akaashi cooks, they exchange stories that make them laugh or cringe, it’s so homey, just like how Akaashi always imagined it to be.</p><p>Just how it should be.</p><hr/><p>It has been a perfect plan.</p><p>He makes a mistake, though. He didn’t think Bokuto would react with the gifts so negatively. That’s why he immediately got rid of them, upset how Bokuto would still not forgive his stalking behavior. He thought he had changed Bokuto’s perspective about it. Apparently not.</p><hr/><p>“Akaashi? What are you doing here?”</p><p>He curses to himself before turning around and smiling at Bokuto. He didn’t intend to be caught. But he was careless. He got too greedy. It’s a byproduct of not seeing Bokuto for days. He can’t function anymore if he is not with Bokuto.</p><p>He thinks of a reason, forming a half-lie as he responds, “I was getting pictures for references.”</p><p>He is surprised when Bokuto offers to take him on a date. Akaashi smiles at him, letting Bokuto know how much he knows about him, “Sure. I’ll wait at your favorite café.”</p><p>When they part ways later after their date, Akaashi is careful in following Bokuto back to his residence, slipping in as quietly as he can in the closet by the front door once he is confident that he won’t be caught. He loves watching everything about him. He loves taking care of him. He doesn’t mean to impose.</p><p>That’s why he left when Bokuto starts getting agitated by his gestures for him. Why can’t Bokuto understand that he’s only doing it for him? He returns to his lonely apartment carrying the coil of frustration, hugging Bokuto’s recently used t-shirt to calm him down.</p><p>“I have to make him mine. I can’t hold back anymore.”</p><hr/><p>He wonders if he should tell him. Bokuto has been suspecting him for some time now. He hasn’t expected Bokuto to put two and two together. He always has so much surprises for him, Akaashi thinks with a smile, fond of Bokuto’s unexpectedness.</p><p>He has to collect himself or risk actually exposing his actions. He knows there will be a time when he has to tell him. But it is not today. What’s more urgent than that is making sure that Bokuto could never abandon him once he knew.</p><p>He’ll give him everything—his heart, his soul, anything.</p><p>It was a bit low. Using his confession to distract Bokuto from his doubts but it got him to where he is now. It’s a good thing that Bokuto is easily distracted when sex is on the table.</p><p>He preens at how much Bokuto wants him as much as he does, all the while moaning and writhing under him.</p><hr/><p>He does not make his room a shrine of Bokuto contrary to what Kuroo has joked. He’s not careless like that. He’s far smarter to have one when his <em>boyfriend</em>, the recipient of his overwhelming affections, is just a door away from him.</p><p>That is what his apartment uptown for. Everything about him from his used cup and his essence—they’re all stored meticulously there, preserved like art on display, the thousands of photos neatly placed in hundreds of photo albums.</p><p>He just likes to tease Bokuto sometimes. He knows how curious he can get. To build up his room in his head, what a way to keep him thinking about him! What he’ll give so Bokuto would only think of him.</p><p>“I love you so much, Koutarou.” He whispers to his drowsy lover, eager to burrow himself in the arms of his star. “I’ll never ever let you go, I swear.”</p><hr/><p>It was on their anniversary when it happens—the big reveal. Bokuto has been bugging Akaashi about their plan to celebrate, clinging to him like a puppy seeking attention.</p><p>“Do you want to go around town? We can go back to my apartment if it gets too late.” Akaashi suggests, a smile playing across his lips. Bokuto never imagines that Akaashi is smiling for a different reason.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Bokuto takes him to a fancy restaurant, explaining that he has been saving up just for their anniversary. It was a cute four-star that Akaashi can easily afford. But he kisses Bokuto full, thanking him sincerely for his thoughtfulness.</p><p>They were seated by the window, overlooking the small garden in front of the restaurant, the sun basking them in its warmth. Bokuto ordered for them, having researched beforehand the place. Akaashi was prepared to rescue Bokuto if he fumbles but he doesn’t and he is a little bit more in love with him—such dedication, and only for <em>him</em>.</p><p>They talk throughout their lunch date, playfully kissing the other’s feet with their own as they do. Their hand intertwined on the table even as they eat, Bokuto trying his best to eat properly without letting Akaashi’s hand go.</p><p>Even when they were finished, even as they walk aimlessly around the city center, even as they go in and out shops without buying anything, Bokuto does not let go of his hand, clutching and tugging at him as if he’s afraid Akaashi will suddenly disappear.</p><p>Akaashi melts at the thought.</p><p>It has been a pleasant day, all handholding and kisses in between, quiet murmurs that only lovers do, loud beaming that Bokuto could only emit. Now that the day was ending, the moon shining ever so beautifully on the darkened sky, they both agreed to retire to Akaashi’s apartment.</p><p>The walk to the area was not long, only taking twenty minutes of their time but they used it exchanging confessions, consumed by the day’s event to hold back.</p><p>“That’s your apartment building?” Bokuto exclaims in awe, neck arching at the height. Akaashi shrugs, pointing at the eighth floor, “That’s where I live.”</p><p>Akaashi leads the way, taking the elevator, and guiding Bokuto to where he lives.</p><p>“You told me you were rich but not this rich.” Bokuto flounders, marveling at the expensive doors they are passing by. Akaashi stops when he reaches a similarly colored door and fishes for his cardkey, unlocking the door with a familiar click.</p><p>He pushes Bokuto first before shutting the door tight. He presses for the switch and marvels at the confusion dawning on the handsome face of his star. Golden eyes absorb the sight before him.</p><p>There are familiar clothing (shirts, pants, and underwears) he knows that he owned—some that he had outgrown in high school, some he bought during his university days. Pictures littered the wall of the hallway, his face plastered in varying size and degree of unawareness. When he walks further inside, he sees utensils and cups labeled with specific dates and occasion.</p><p>He pulls at a photo album when he finds shelves upon shelves of them. It was the same as the walls, he was in every piece of glossy paper.</p><p>He slowly turns to Akaashi.</p><p>“What is this?” He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it. But there is a small smile on Akaashi’s lips, the twinkle in his eyes almost too bright, almost crazed, the most honest they have ever been to look at.</p><p>“I just want you to know me better since I already know you.” Akaashi starts, stepping closer. Bokuto takes a step back, “Are you… are you my stalker?”</p><p>“No, Koutarou.” Akaashi shakes his head, creeping ever closer, “I’m your boyfriend, remember? The one person you love the most, the one person you can’t live without.”</p><p>“This is not funny, Keiji! I trusted you!” Bokuto breaks, throwing the photo album. Akaashi clicks his tongue, picking the damaged album, and hugging it protectively.</p><p>“I don’t find it funny. I find it endearing.” Akaashi rebuts, “Don’t you think it’s amazing how people could love you so much? Because I do. Look at us both, so in love.”</p><p>“Love? This is not love, it’s obsession.” Bokuto shouts, pulling another photo album and throwing it at Akaashi’s feet. Akaashi raises a brow, “Love. Obsession. What difference do they make? It’s not like that matter at all. We’re in a relationship, after all.”</p><p>“This is bullshit. I’m going.” Bokuto brushes past Akaashi only to stop when Akaashi calls out, “And what are you going to do? Tell everyone about this? Like they’ll ever believe you.”</p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>“Nobody believes you even when you told them repeatedly. Nobody cared enough. That’s why you like having me around, right? Because you feel safe with me. Because there’s a part of you that craves to be fully attended to. Because there’s a part of you that’s also <em>obsessed</em> with being prioritized.”</p><p>“Not like this. I don’t want something this <em>creepy</em>.” Bokuto tries but he stumbles on his words, growing confused by the minute. Akaashi has been right as he always is. Bokuto loves the undivided care he gets from Akaashi that he never could get from anyone else. He depended on it, urged for it—showing occasional tantrums when Akaashi pays lesser attention to him. And Akaashi has always immediately offered it, freely and in abundance.</p><p>“You know, I planned this for a long time.” Akaashi confesses turning to the flabbergasted man, quickly pulling Bokuto into a tight embrace before he could react. He moans at the touch, Bokuto stiff in his arms but he doesn’t fault him. He’s still a bit shock but he knows Bokuto would soon understand his love for him, would soon forgive his unorthodox ways, soon realizes how much Bokuto loves him back.</p><p>“The first time I saw you was back when I was in middle school. You were practicing with your team back then and I thought how you shone like a star.” Akaashi murmurs against his ears, “You were so beautiful, so full of life. I fell for you that day and I love you since. I intended to go to Fukurodani but my damned parents forced me to go to Itachiyama instead.”</p><p>“I wanted to be your setter!” There’s almost a feral growl rumbling in Akaashi as if he’s still angry for being denied the pleasure of ever setting for Bokuto, for never setting foot at the same side of the court, for the life that he has been robbed. Volleyball is not the same when he could not achieve his simple dream so he stopped.</p><p>“If I was your setter, if I was in the same team, I would have taken care of you.” Akaashi laments, arms tightening, “I hated how they left you on your own whenever you get mood swings. I hated how I couldn’t be there to cheer you up every time you get downtrodden. Just imagining you hiding under a table or between narrow spaces just to comfort yourself because no one would <em>pains</em> me greatly. If I was there, I would never leave you alone until you’re happy. I hated them. I hated them so much for hurting you.”</p><p>The memories of his lonely high school days flood his senses and he doesn’t mean to cry but he feels the tears streaming. He was really lonely then. He always has to pick himself up because no one would, always whispering behind his back how much trouble he was.</p><p>He thought his middle school experience wouldn’t repeat itself. But he was wrong. Even when he tries his hardest not to trouble them, he ends up messing up.</p><p>“Did you like my presents? I know you did. I saw how it’s the only thing that cheered you up during your mood swings.” Akaashi smiles, kissing his cheeks and tasting the salty tears with his tongue, “Oh, you poor boy. You were so lonely without me, right? I was too. But now, we’re together. We wouldn’t be so lonely now. We have each other. You’ll forgive me for my cowardice, right? I just didn’t know how to approach you without overwhelming you with my affection.”</p><p>Bokuto breathes in. He’s still so confused. He doesn’t know what’s the right thing from wrong because everything Akaashi has said makes sense. It does. He doesn’t know why. He did not stop himself from imagining a world where Akaashi did go to his high school and become his setter.</p><p>Why couldn’t they have met under a better circumstance? Why did it become like this?</p><p>Bokuto untangles himself from Akaashi who lets himself be gently pushed away. There are still tears falling down his eyes as he whispers, “I… I need to think about it.”</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t speak for a moment. He closes his eyes before agreeing, “Okay. I’ll give you time. I’ll be here. I’ll wait for you. Just know that I’m the only one who’ll ever love you this much.”</p><p>Quietly, almost like a frightened child, Akaashi adds, “Please return to me, Koutarou.”</p><p>Bokuto doesn’t look back when he opens the door and leaves like his life depended on it.</p><hr/><p>“Keiji, what’s for breakfast?” Bokuto asks the next day, still half-asleep. There was silence when he enters the small kitchen and he was puzzled for a moment why Akaashi hadn’t responded. But he soon remembers and he stops in the middle, hands in mid-air like he was about to hug someone.</p><p>Oh. Akaashi is his stalker. He revealed it to him yesterday. He cried, didn’t he? Because it’s just so confusing. Akaashi loves him a little too much and he is not <em>disgusted</em> by it. He should be, right? He knows he should. But he isn’t.</p><p>He opens the fridge and sees that there were pre-made lunches for him. As if Akaashi already knows what will happen. He grips the handle of the fridge before slamming it shut, refusing to touch the food.</p><p>Stubbornly, he eats the box of cereal he bought last semester and hopes he doesn’t get food poisoning from it. This, he thinks as he chews mulishly, is what he finds disgusting. When he finishes, he immediately bolts to the bathroom, forgetting that there was no Akaashi to clean up after him.</p><p>He attends his classes just like he always does. He hangs out with Kuroo and his friends. He comes home later than before because he realizes when he was about to decline Daichi’s invitation to eat out that nobody is going to make dinner for him.</p><p>It was a reset that he flounders with. Suddenly, he has to do everything by himself again and he doesn’t know when he has gotten so useless outside the court. He tried washing his clothes again but his white shirts ended up stained by different colors. He breaks a glass when he tried doing the dishes. He ended up making more of a mess when he tries cleaning.</p><p>And he misses waking up to Akaashi. He misses kissing him. He misses telling him he loves him. He misses his attention. He misses everything about him. He shouldn’t. He should hate Akaashi because the past years when he was being stalked has been hell. (But he was saved, wasn’t he?  Akaashi saved him all those years even if he doesn’t know him.)</p><p>When two weeks pass and Akaashi did not contact him, he is almost at the end of his wits. Akaashi should contact him first, right? Because he always does. He always has to be near him because Akaashi needs him. That’s why he should apologize already even if he doesn’t intend of forgiving him.</p><p>“Did you two break up?” Kuroo asks on the third week since leaving Akaashi in his apartment. Bokuto furrows his brow, “Why’d you think that?”</p><p>“Well, your room is a mess and I don’t see you hanging on Akaashi. I don’t even see Akaashi near you.” Bokuto leans in because Kuroo makes it sound like he had seen his boyfriend. That’s unfair. He, himself, can’t even catch a glimpse of Akaashi. He can’t even feel him watching him.</p><p>“Did you see him?” He asks. Kuroo nods, crossing his arms, “Yeah. I have seen him with that short blondie he said he was partnered with last semester. I thought you broke up because he has been visiting his room lately, what with how you two are not talking to each other.”</p><p>There’s a prickle in his chest. Jealousy. He slams his hands on the table a little harder, earning curious looks from people eating near them, “We did not break up.”</p><p>“So why are you not talking? He hasn’t set foot in your room for awhile now, right?”</p><p>“He’s…” Bokuto pauses, “He’s just busy.”</p><p>Kuroo looks at him with a contemplative expression before sighing, “Alright, buddy, if you say so.”</p><p>“We really did not break up.” Bokuto insists, hands curling into a fist. Because they didn’t. Akaashi said he will wait for him. He begged him to return to him. And Bokuto only did say that he’ll think about it. Did he take too long? Why is Akaashi visiting that blond? That guy was outrightly flirting with him!</p><p>He grits his teeth, feeling a hot rage boiling at the base of his belly. He stands up from his seat and rushes out of the cafeteria. He tries calming himself down by walking around, angrily muttering to himself and ignoring the looks he receives from his actions.</p><p>Just when he finally calms down, he stumbles upon Akaashi and that blond he never bothered remembering the name.</p><p>They were on one of benches near the garden of their campus. He finds himself pressing against the nearest tree from them and eavesdropping. He couldn’t help it. It has been weeks since he had seen Akaashi and to see him smiling at someone else just weeks after revealing his real identity to him. Were they all a lie? Did Akaashi give up on him because he has been taking his time and taking him for granted once more? He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Akaashi suddenly decided he’s not worth his time anymore and chooses that blond bastard.</p><p>He doesn’t notice that he has dug his nails too much on his palm as he observes their interaction.</p><p>Why is Akaashi smiling like that? Why is he laughing at his joke? Why is Akaashi’s attention on him?</p><p>“So, you’ll go on a date with me?” The blond asks hopefully. Akaashi’s polite chuckle fills the space between them, “It seems I have to. If that will get you to stop avoiding doing your part of the project.”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes widen. No. Just no. He won’t allow it. He won’t allow anyone to take Akaashi out on a date. Akaashi is only supposed to be nice that way to him. He is only supposed to succumb to his selfish wishes—not anyone else’s.</p><p>Lost in thought, Bokuto did not realize that he had followed Akaashi home. He was lucky that the security guard was slacking off. He climbs the stairs hurriedly until he was on the eighth floor.</p><p>Without losing a beat and before he second-guessed himself, he knocks loudly. He hears shuffling before Akaashi opens the door, surprise flitting briefly across his face.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Koutarou?” Bokuto pushes him inside, shutting the door behind him, and pinning Akaashi on the wall that’s not covered of his face. Akaashi blinks at him, “You’re acting weird, Koutarou. If you have something to say, we can talk about it in the kitchen later. I just need to—”</p><p>Bokuto cuts him off almost desperately, “You can’t! I won’t let you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Akaashi asks calmly. Bokuto tightens his grip on Akaashi, “I know you’re going on a date with that fucktard. But I won’t let you. You’re mine, right, Keiji? And I’m back. Isn’t that what you wanted? I will do anything, Keiji. Just please. Please don’t leave me. I forgive you. I won’t be creeped out by your stalking and obsession anymore. I thought about it. You’re right. Always been. So please.”</p><p>He is rambling, words after words pouring out, frantically begging for Akaashi. Akaashi is right. He needs him. He doesn’t know what to do with his life anymore without him. He can’t find other people who would pay him attention without getting tired, who wouldn’t abandon him when they get irritated with him, who wouldn’t leave him because he’s <em>Bokuto</em>.</p><p>“Let go of me, Koutarou.” Bokuto quivers at the request, shaking his head petulantly, “I don’t wan to. You’ll leave and go on a date with that stealing dirt if I did.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Akaashi frowns, “Going on a date with another man? When I have you?”</p><p>His grip loosens at that and Akaashi is able to take his hands back, immediately cradling his face and he nuzzles at the touch, savoring the warmth he had craved so much to feel again against him.</p><p>“You’re right, Keiji.” He says, voice small, “I was so lonely without you. Don’t ever leave me again. You wouldn’t, right?”</p><p>Akaashi smiles, kissing his cheeks before he kisses his lips soundly, “Of course not. I won’t ever. I love you so much to ever do that.”</p><p>Bokuto hugs him tightly, clinging, and it’s how Akaashi planned it to be. It has been a long time coming, but he has done it. He really did.</p><p>Akaashi smiles against Bokuto’s incessant lips.</p><p>Bokuto is all his now, his star, the love of his life, and he’ll never ever let go.</p><p>-fin-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes. There are discrepancies with how they think when the POV shifts. Like when Bokuto ask Akaashi to get some coffee but for Akaashi, it was a date. Let your mind run wild with some of the unexplained behavior and scenes.</p><p> </p><p>Also, review. That will be nice. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>